King of the Faeries
by Firefly Conlon
Summary: Wendy Darling is telling her two little brothers the story of the King of the Faeries, when she makes a mistake. Can she solve his Labyrinth and manage to save John and Micheal? Crossover Labyrinth/Peter Pan
1. Loathing

**I love Peter Pan and Labyrinth. My mind was just begging me to marry the two, so here it is...my crossover! Enjoy! **

* * *

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on _you!

_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling_

_My face is flushing, oh what is this feeling?_

_"What is this Feeling?" -Wicked_

"I can't believe it, late again Wendy!" Mrs. Darling muttered as her daughter entered the house: soaking wet. Outside the rain fell in torrents, little rivulets forming on the sides of the muddy London road.

"Sorry mother," Wendy said sheepishly, casting her eyes downward, "Time got away from me again. I was reading."

"Of course you were, now go upstairs and clean up. Then I need you to baby-sit your brothers tonight. Your father and I are going on a date! We should be back by midnight," Mrs. Darling sent Wendy up the stairs with her instructions. Once in her room, Wendy peeled off her wet clothing. Her soaked brown hair was plastered to her forehead and she ran her hand through it to get it out of her face. Wendy opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of loose black sweatpants. If she was going to be running after her brothers all night, she'd need some easy-movement clothing. Out of the closet came her "Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens: The Musical" t-shirt. She looked at the front of it, a boy wearing a cape and green ripped shorts stood with his hands on his hips. On the left hand corner of the green t-shirt there was his signature. She smiled at the memory before returning to business. She ran a comb through her still wet hair and shoved back in a ponytail; flicking it back over her shoulder in her rush. Not caring about the little water marks she left on her oak dressing table. She headed for the nursery; where John, 11 and Michael, 6 were sure to be. As she entered, a book sailed past her head, barely missing her ear. "I didn't say you got to be the King of the Faeries John! It's not fair; you always get to be the King!" Michael complained. Michael hoisted another book angrily at the rapidly dodging John.

"Michael, the King of the Faeries is a grown-up! I'm oldest, so I get to play the oldest character," John retorted. Wendy interrupted their argument with a statistic.

"Actually John, I am the oldest. You are only 11, I am 16. So there. Now who wants to hear a story?" Wendy asked. Both boys cheered and rushed to sit in front of her. Wendy hushed her voice to a mysterious whisper and began to tell her magnificent tale, "The King of the Faeries is an evil yet mischievous man. If you say the magic words, he steals away a little child or children. If the unwitting Wisher wants the child back, they must solve the King's labyrinth. A twisting turning maze, inside it are many surprises. Around one corner you may find a camp of Indians, around another you may find a gang of ruthless pirates. Any which way you turn, there are faeries. The little creatures love mischief, but also love beauty. They collect shiny baubles dropped by Wishers. Sometimes Wishers will bribe the faeries with little trinkets, in return for help. As I said though, they also love mischief, but the Wisher never knows they are being deceived. Faeries are wonderful liars. If the Wisher fails to rescue the child in time, the King turns the child into a Lost One. A Lost One is a servant to the King. They must stay forever in the land of Fae and cannot return with the Wisher, not one person has yet rescued their Lost One. All of the children lost by Wishers have become Lost Ones. It's a terrible thing," Wendy ended on a dramatic note. Michael, ever curious asked a dangerous question, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"What are the magic words that Wishers use?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, Wendy, what are they?" chimed in John. It is here reader, that Wendy makes a fatal mistake. Instead of giving an introduction that will dispel any power; such as 'well John, the words are' or just 'They are' she simply says the words. The words in their true form contain all of the Fae magic; the _real _beginning of our story.

"I wish the faeries would come and take you away right now," Wendy answered their questions simply. All of a sudden, the lights in the room dimmed and went out. Wendy gasped; John and Michael gave frightened squeals. The window to the nursery burst open, standing on the balcony outside was a boy no older than Wendy herself. Suddenly Wendy whirled around, glancing behind her and all around the darkened room. There were no dark outlines of her two little brothers. _Oh, no!_ Wendy thought.

WENDY'S POV

"You, you aren't the Faerie King are you? You are far too young! He is a man," I said as loudly as I dared to the mysterious boy on the balcony.

"Actually, Ms. Wendy, I am just as you say. I am the King of the Faeries. I am perceived to be older, but I am only…" he stopped talking. Taking the advantage I stepped in.

"How do you know my name, and where are my brothers?" the last came out in a jumbled rush. The magic words, I hadn't thought they actually worked! This…magic, it couldn't be real!

"You wished them away to the Neverland to become Lost Ones. Unless you want to attempt to save them…" The boy trailed off again.

"Of course I'm going to save them!" I shouted. I ran forward at the figure. He rose off the ground and flew around me. _He could fly?_ Wait. No. Way.

"What is your real name? It can't be just King of the Faeries," I said, "Might it be Peter Pan?" I made the connection in my head.

"Yes, no one ever guesses that though. They are too busy running through my marvelous Labyrinth," he laughed.

"Speaking of the Labyrinth, lets go…I kind of have to save my little brothers." I pointed out. Peter didn't answer; he was staring at my t-shirt. He flicked his fingers and the lights went up. "They made a play, about _me?_" he asked. Astonished.

"Yeah, you even have a statue in Kensington Gardens, you are kind of famous I guess," I said. Impatient to rescue my brothers. I wouldn't leave them there to be Lost Ones.

"Lets get on then," finally! With yet another flick of his fingers we were standing on a stretch of open beach. In front of us loomed a wall of stone and climbing flowers, it went on forever in both directions. "You have 7 days to solve this Labyrinth. Let me warn you, it's dangerous." he said.

"How do I get in?" I asked, but he was gone. _Great, I'm stuck with a mythological psychopath on an enchanted island in the middle of nowhere. I'm dreaming, in a few minutes, John will run in and jump on me, and beg me to wake up so I can quiz him about Napoleon._ I stood there and waited for about 10 minutes,but no one jumped on me, or woke me from this nightmare. I was really truly standing on the shores of Neverland in front of the King of the Faerie's Labyrinth. "Best get a move on," I muttered to myself. I ran my hand along the wall, feeling for a crack, crevice, button or opening. Nothing. Dang it. A movement to the right caught my eye; it was a small ball of jingling light. A faerie! I waved at it, and it turned from a ball, into a small person. It was a little girl faerie; she was wearing a violet flower petal dress. Her dainty feet were bare, but wrapped around her legs and ankles were flower stems. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She jangled and jangled, smiling brilliantly. _Don't trust her,_ my mind screamed at me. Her musical noise turned slowly into words, "I…like…shiny," she pointed to my earrings. Her words clearer with each one she spoke. "Violet will guide you, if you give Violet a shiny," she said; referring to herself. _All faeries must be named after a flower or plant,_ I thought instantly. I took out both my earrings, pocketing one, and handing the other to Violet. "Where is the door Violet?" I asked. She flew up to the wall and tapped her tiny knuckle against it three times, a door slid open with a groan. I thanked her and quietly stepped inside. Instead of the brick walls I had envisioned: it was all greenery. Impenetrable forest surrounded me on all sides, small paths here and there led in circles and into dead ends. I took one of the paths and noticed to my great surprise Violet was still following me, clutching to her my rather large cubic zirconium earring. I offered to let her sit on my shoulder; she flew over and sat down with a little puff of sparkling dust. "Violet loves shiny, shiny heavy. Thank you silly…" she paused, "What is human's name?" she asked.

"I'm Wendy," I said.

"Wendy…Violet like Wendy. Wendy is much nicer than Peter. Peter mean to Violet, wouldn't give Violet a shiny!" the dainty girl pouted on my shoulder. "Wendy, no take that path!" she squeaked suddenly, pointing to the left of where I stood. There was a small opening in the dense foliage.

"Why not Violet?" I asked, on my guard for tricks.

"Bad men with smoke and lightning. Bad men Wendy. Violet no likes them, they have no shiny!" she looked scared, then mad. Mad at the mysterious men for not being shiny, they might be dangerous. I trusted her, but I had to prove it to myself first. I snuck silently down the path, the little faerie trembling like a leaf on my shoulder. She grasped a piece of my hair, and began to worriedly fiddle with it. I came around a corner, and heard bawdy singing. "What do you do with a drunken sailor?" to my utter surprise Violet had told the truth. I turned to retrace my steps, but the wall had closed behind me. Curse the King of the Faeries, curse that Peter Pan! I kept walking, silently. Violet was a little ball of nerves, she had braided my hair, unbraided it and resumed to braid it even more intricately. The singing of the men became louder and louder, pirates! The forest around them glowed a yellow-orange, fire. They had a fire. It wasn't until now I had realized it was rather cold outside. I shivered and took another tentative step forward. Not making a single sound I approached the voices. I turned a corner and saw them; they all clutched a bottle to them as they sang off-key. The leader stood motionless, stroking a large metal hook with one hand. I realized with a start that I was staring at Captain Hook, the infamous leader of Neverland's motley crew. All of a sudden he yelled, "Silence, I have come up with a grand idea for escape. We will find the next Wisher. This Wisher will be our hostage, without the Wisher, Peter cannot make a Lost One. If the Wisher so chooses, we can follow him or her out of here! At last, free of that accursed King of the Faeries!" he ranted at his crew. At the end of his speech they burst into applause. In all the confusion I burst through the camp into a path on the opposite side. Soon enough I heard them trampling the forest in their wake to find me. They must have been in here a long time, because they didn't give up chasing me for what seemed like hours. I'm sure it was only about a few minutes. I lay down, and curled up in a ball, Violet; who had clung to me all of this time, was snoring gently by my ear. I pulled a broken pine bough over me for warmth and settled down to rest, one day down; 6 more to go. I had to do this.


	2. I Move The Stars For No One

**Sorry my chapters are so short, I can only focus for so long on a one part. I hope you like it, crossovers are pretty hard. Thanks J.R. for the review and support :) -Tink**

* * *

_Oh how you turned my world __you precious thing_

_you starve and near exhaust me_

_Everything I've done, I've done for you_

_I move the stars for no one_

_-Jareth, Labyrinth "I Can't Live Within You"_

I woke up and hurriedly pushed away the bough. I stood and stretched, every muscle in my body proclaiming their part in my escape last night. I woke up Violet and headed off down a path she said she recognized. I trusted her now, if she stayed with me when the pirates chased us. I followed path after path, slowly the greenery gave way to brick. It resumed it's wall form, and in between every few bricks there were faerie nests. Little beds of flower petals, leafy curtains to cover their homes at night. I was surprised at how efficient they were. What made me laugh was the fact that in every hole, there was a large shiny object. From buttons, to spoons, to old lipstick cases. I walked on, led by Violet and my own instinct. _I'm coming John, I'm coming Michael!_

PETER'S POV

What was it about her that made me want to help her out? The way she never cowered in fear of me? The way she so nobly stood up for her brothers? No. It was how well she recognized me. And that t-shirt…huh. I didn't dress like that; I wore skeleton leaves, held together by fairy silk and tree sap. I gazed up at the sky, staring out into space. I saw the stars that so haunted my childhood. I remembered that night when I ran off, I remembered the old crone who found me. She walked with a stoop, she merely toddled over and flicked my ear. All of a sudden I'm standing here in this very kingdom and she's telling me how to run it. I had a play place, a kingdom, and plenty of unfortunate playmates. The early Wishers were given hints and help. Until I decided they didn't need them, they were too clever already. Slowly the clever minds of my Wishers deteriorated with television and video games, unwitting babysitters or siblings that moped their way to the castle. By the time they got to the room their Lost One was hidden in, it was too late. I had won. Wendy was clever though, so clever and deserving. I would give her a little nudge. I'll have to use Violet's treachery as an excuse though. I knew Violet hated me, ever since I was holding a small silver hairpin and I denied her owning it. Ha. Faeries are so temperamental sometimes. Of course, they are so small; they can only feel one thing at a time. I flicked my fingers and felt the magic flow through my veins and filling my being with warmth and a glowing sensation. Then I was there, standing nonchalantly in front of Wendy.

"You, what do you want?" she spat at me.

"I think you deserve a small hint. It's your second day, you only have 5 more to find your Lost Ones," I tried to scare her into submission. She stood defiantly, shoulders back, head up. Looking at me down her nose like I wasn't fit to be in her presence, I wasn't. _What? I'm the King of the Faeries! She has no power over me!_

"Really? I think I should kick your butt, Your Majesty" she said, acid dripping from every word.

"When in doubt, look up and make a wish. The second star from the right is my messenger star, it would love to help you out, I'm sure," I smiled at her, and disappeared in a cloud of pixie dust. When I found myself back in my castle, I headed for the throne room. John sat with Michael in his lap, Michael was asleep. John saw me, and gently lowered his younger brother to the floor.

"I want to see my sister, right now," he demanded of me. I simply nodded and threw faerie dust into the air; it formed a screen-like apparition. I snapped my fingers and Wendy appeared on the screen, Violet was telling her something and Wendy nodded. Wendy looked left, then right, and walked down a path that leads to nowhere. When she reached the end, she looked at Violet and shook her head. Violet was apologizing profusely. Wendy looked up into the night sky, and whispered something. I felt a tingle in the back of my skull and the words came, "I wish I was closer to the castle," I flicked my fingers and there she was: closer to the castle. Even better? She was standing in the center of an Indian camp. They don't like uninvited guests.

WENDY'S POV

I made my wish, and it felt like a giant hand had picked me up and was shaking me back and forth. It stopped almost as soon as it started, and I waited for the dizzy feeling to go away. When I could see straight I noticed with a start that I was surrounded by several angry men with spears. They started, to my utter surprise, to speak in English. "Where is little paleface come from?" a tall dark man asked. I took him to be the leader of the group.

"My name is Wendy, I am from England. London, England," I backed up against a wall.

"Wendy, are you friend of Faerie King?" Leader asked.

"No, I quite detest him. In fact, when I see him again I plan on giving him the what for!" I replied, angry.

"We Piccaninny; no friend of King either. He a mean boy, he no let us into woods. We need woods for home, you Wisher?" I was surprised that no one had any loyalty to their Faerie King. I could use this to my advantage.

"If I find Pet-I mean the King, I'll force him to release you. I need food though, and a place to rest! Then I can go after terrible King," I began to adapt to their way of speaking. Using shortened phrases that had larger meanings.

"Tiger Lilly, we get Wendy food and water, then send her to King for us?" they asked. The girl, no older than Peter or I circled around me. She fingered my clothes, and my hair; nodding to one of the leaders she pulled me to a small tent near a corner of the courtyard like clearing.

"You will not win against Peter, he rules Neverland with an iron fist. His will is strong, stronger than mine. I have heard from my scouts that pirates have been seen looking for you, you must hurry to the castle. I have lived here for many, many years, though I look young. I can tell you where to find the castle, free us Wendy, please free us!" Tiger Lilly was desperate to be in her native woods once again. I nodded; dumbfounded that she trusted me so much.

"I'll try as hard as I can to help you, but there is only so much I can do," I said, reassuring. I made no promises, but they welcomed me as their guest. I ate a hearty meal and Tiger Lilly braided my hair back, feathers stuck out here and there. I must have made quite a spectacle. After sleeping for an hour or so, I was back on my feet, stumbling through the evil Labyrinth. I had the pirates on my trail, and the Indians on my side, nothing could stop me now!

* * *

**A/N the fact she has 7 days instead of the original 13 hours from Labyrinth is because (if you've ever read the book) "If lost children are not claimed in 7 days, they are taken to the Neverland, this is where they become Lost Boys" -Tink**


	3. While The World Falls Down

**Well, I had to say this at some point but: I do not own anything. Except the crossover idea...It all belongs to the wonderful James Barrie and Jim Henson! (David Bowie/Bobby Driscoll do not mix well by the way! :))**_

* * *

_

_Every thrill has gone, _

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

_David Bowie as Jareth – "Labyrinth"_

VIOLET'S POV

Wendy Lady was sleeping; we had trundled through another day. She was about a half mile closer to the castle, with four days to go. I had tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Something tugged at my wings saying "Fly!" so I did, staying close enough to see Wendy. If I couldn't sleep, I might as well look for food. Finding nothing, I flew in circles, my wings never tiring. Then I heard a voice behind me, "Hello Violet," it purred. I hated that voice; I paused in midair to hover. I turned in a slow circle, "Majesty?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" the King asked me.

"I am looking for food," I said simply.

"Here Violet, have this apple. I'm sure that's enough for a small breakfast for both you and Wendy," he smiled at me, I was suspicious.

"Majesty is playing tricks on Violet, but Wendy see if apple bad or not," I slipped into my faerie accent once more, using my name in third person. A curse on our race was our poor use of the language.

Do as you wish, it's a gift," he said, before disappearing in a cloud of green pixie dust. I flew over to the apple and sprinkled some of my purple dust on it, slowly it began to levitate. Once it was parallel to my small self, I used the stem to pull it through the air towards a stirring Wendy. As she sat up and stretched, I dropped the apple into her lap.

"Violet, you are so clever. Thank you," she put it in the embroidered deerskin pouch the Indians had given her. "We can have it for lunch!" We trekked on once more, twisting and turning into another confusing day. The Labyrinth stretched on almost endlessly in all directions.

WENDY'S POV

Violet had found lunch, and flew up above to find a good path to take. Faeries I had heard stories about were never this loyal to a wisher, maybe it was because I had proved to be a good friend, and maybe she was tricking me. I trusted her though; she went through all that trouble to find that apple for me, even though there weren't any trees around. Maybe she flew up and found an orchard, she was resilient and tireless. No better friend could be found in Fae or human kind. Violet was as good as it gets. Soon the sun was high in the Neverland sky, and we were both hungry, I bit off a small piece and offered it to Violet; she took it and perched on my shoulder. The apple was crunchy and sweet, the most delicious apple ever, but underneath there was a slightly bitter taste...poison. "Violet," I whispered, "What have you done?" then I stumbled against a wall and fell into an enchanted slumber.

PETER'S POV

Ha! Thank you Violet, you have served your purpose well. Little did that simple faerie know I had filled that apple with a sleeping spell, nothing could wake Wendy for at least a day. Then the boys would be mine! New faerie boys, new Lost Ones, new friends…friends. Those things I had never really had since Titania brought me here to rule when I was five or six years old. Titania had been the Faerie Queen for the longest time, ruling over the Fae kingdom with ease. But she had no male heir to take her place, so she decided to kidnap a little mortal boy. I had imagination and will, so I just fit the bill. She took me away from my home, from everything I knew and loved, so I could be Faerie Prince. Soon enough I developed Fae powers such as transportation, and the ability to generate Pixie Dust. Soon I reached the age where I would stay permanently; it was that birthday that Titania left me. I was talking with her, and slowly she began to shrink. "Don't be frightened Prince, you will be a good ruler. I am finally returning to Faerie form. I am dying, Peter," she said.

"No! Mother, don't leave me! Don't go," I sobbed by her side as her glow dwindled and went out. It was then that I hardened my heart towards the mortals, the Fae were my real family now. Even when my adopted mother left me, I would never, _never_ be a human again. Slowly, the Wishers came and went, bringing me new friends. The Lost One never wanted to be friends though; they resented me for letting them be immortal children. What they really wanted was to go home. I realized with a start that I was doing just as Titania did to me, cut me away from what I truly loved. My friends, my human family. But I didn't need them anymore; I had Fae friends as well, so the Lost Ones went from companions to servants. I had six real rebels among them, Slightly, Nibs, the Twins, Curly and Tootles. But soon John and Michael would join their ranks.

The boys were watching the screen of Dust. As Wendy fell into the trance like sleep, Michael called out to her, "No sissy! Wake up Wendy! Come save your Michael and your John sissy! We don't like this story anymore, come help us! Wake up!" Michael sobbed, John rocked him back and forth in his lap.

"Shh, Wendy will come, she'll save us, hush Michael," John comforted the small boy.

"Lunch time!" I interrupted. I rang for lunch and Slightly brought it up for us; he was a slim boy with sandy blond hair that covered his brown eyes. He thrust the tray into my hands, bowed and left. He truly detested me, the others did as well…but he the most. At 15, he was the closest in age to me, only two years younger than I. It was his girlfriend that had wished him away, accidentally as well. They were writing a short story about me, and she said the magic words out loud. The pirates had captured her on the second day, and held her until the sixth; she never even had a chance to save her precious Slightly. He missed her so much, he had a picture of her, and he looks at it every day. She is long dead by now; I mett Slightly in the year 1890. He was the son of a rich merchant, but he spent his days with his lower class Lynn. She was his whole world, and they spoke of being married once he turned 17, but he never would. Lynn was sent back to the real world empty handed, and alone. Poor thing.

I knew that Wendy was probably dreaming right now, and that's what I needed to manipulate her, her own dreams. So I would intrude upon this one, and control it. Wendy was going to a Faerie Ball, where I would tell her I truly liked her. I did, I liked her, the first Wisher in 1000 years to catch my eye, and hold it. I wished the boys a happy afternoon and transported to Wendy's sleeping form. Taking on the Faerie size, I used my magic to take control of her subconscious. _Now this is the fun part of my job,_ I thought, slipping into her dreams.

WENDY'S DREAM/POV

I walked into the room; it was large and well furnished. People with wings fluttered around, dancing and singing. They were all wearing masks made of flower petals. Their clothes were all of fine brocade and silk. The women all wore beautiful billowy gowns of silk and gossamer. They wore silver and gold headpieces and dainty heeled shoes for dancing. Some of them wore dresses that were covered in shiny buttons and trinkets; _this must be the Fae gentry._ _The people that can afford to be as shiny as they want: This is what Violet must aspire to_, I thought.

I looked down to see what I was wearing, a loose silver dress. It was silken and beautiful, silver roses were embroidered up the side. The bodice was modestly cut and a silver sash worked as a corset for my waist and stomach. I felt my hair; it fell in loose curls down my back. The bangs I worked so hard to manage were effortlessly pulled into two diamond butterfly clips on either side of my face. I was a faerie. I felt behind me, wings…I HAD WINGS! I fluttered them once or twice, and rose off the ground. Looking around, I saw Peter. He was looking at me with shock, and amusement. A Fae man flew up to me and offered his hand, I curtsied in midair and we began to dance. He was graceful and gentle, we waltzed in the air. Soon a tan hand tapped his shoulder; the man relinquished me to the King with a respectful bow. We danced, dipped and weaved: all eyes on the King and his strange new partner. It was apparent that, from the whispering, what I was wearing was the latest thing.

"Come away, Wendy, come away to Neverland. Where you will never have to grow up, or deal with grown up things, _never,_" Peter whispered in my ear.

"Never is an awfully long time," I whispered back. He stood still, floating there; shocked. I was shining in silvery magic, I was a Fae. If only for a short time in my dream, I was made of the same stuff as faeries were. I was the same as Peter. I lowered myself to the ground, hearing the scandalized gasps from the gentry. I heard one faerie woman whisper, "Look at the King," to her dance partner. I looked up to the boy I had left hanging, he was sad. His face had fallen; he too began to descend with even more gasps. _Truly, he is out of happy thoughts?_ I wondered. Then, looking for a way out; another thought struck: _maybe _I _was his happy thought_. It couldn't be that the King of the Faeries had become attached to a mortal Wisher? One of his little playthings? It just wasn't possible. I saw a wall of purest silver, the edge of my dream! I picked up a chair and desperately smashed it to pieces, the last words I heard from my dream were "Wait Wendy!" from Peter. But it was too late, and I fell back into consciousness.

I opened bleary eyes to Violet muttering to herself, "Stupid Violet, bad Violet. Violet let meany King trick her into giving Wendy bad food...silly, silly Violet!"

"Violet, I'm just fine," I reassured her.

"WENDY!" she squeaked. "Violet was worried that Wendy never wake up, Violet knows path that leads right to castle!" she hurriedly explained, and I was back on my feet. Peter wouldn't win. You should never mess with Wendy Moira Angela Darling!


	4. Ego You

_Through all your life, all filled with strife_

_All you desire, had been torn up in two_

_Because of Ego You_

_Declan Gailbraith - "Ego You"_

I had made it! Two days of almost constant walking; stopping every four or five hours for a twenty minute nap, I walked up to the castle doors. I had waited so long to show Peter Pan what Wendy is made of. I wouldn't rest again until John, Michael and I were safe at home; and the King of the Faeries had a black eye. I stumbled up to the door, knocking twice. "No, you cannot enter before first solving a riddle, little Wisher," a mysterious voice said.

"Alright, bring it," I challenged.

"The more you take away, the bigger I get, what am I?" it asked. Hmmmm, less is more? A HOLE!

"A hole," I said.

"Good job little Wisher, you may pass, the doors swung open to reveal a dark, musty passageway. I took a few tentative steps, glad for Violet's warmth and light. She glowed faintly and whispered in my ear in her high-pitched little voice, "This is scary Wendy, hurry to the end, to the light!" then I saw the light she spoke of. A pinprick of light shone at the end of the tunnel. I ran towards it, but soon it had disappeared. How? If I was running towards it, wouldn't it get larger…then I got an idea. I ran the other way, the light was soon back, and getting larger. It was a mirror trick; Peter was really in for it! For me, the Indians, the boys, and all those Lost Ones, I was going to beat that King black and blue. Smiling at the thought, I hurried my pace, bursting into a small room where John and Michael sat. Peter looked shocked, then sad. I ran to my brothers; scooping them up into bear hugs. "I'm so sorry! I will never _ever_ say anything without thinking again, I promise you!" I sobbed into Michael's hair. John called out some names, and six other boys came running. "What is this?" Peter yelled.

"They are coming with us, Majesty," John said, his voice dripping in unabated scorn. Peter just started at him, shocked that anyone would talk to him that way besides me. John and Michael and I linked hands, I walked up to the King, "You royal pain in the butt, the Indians want free. Let them go back into the woods, let them live the way their culture says they should. Got it? By the way, I owe you this," I took the apple out of my pocket and shoved it into his open mouth, and then I punched him. He fell back into his throne, spitting out the small apple, and shouting some sort of spell.

In a flash of blinding light, I was sitting in the nursery, next to the window. I looked out to see a star, the second from the right, sparkle brightly. I sneered at it. Just then, the most depressing thought hit me, Violet was gone. John and Michael walked up and put their arms around me. John's lanky, skinny one, and Michael's slightly chubby, soft one. I turned and looked at the nursery; the six boys from Neverland were all sitting there, smiling. The oldest ran over and hugged me, he was about my age, 15 or 16. He bowed, "My name is Slightly," he introduced himself.

"I am Wendy, Wendy Moira Angela Darling," I smiled, standing to curtsy.

"This is Nibs, the Twins, Curly and Tootles," he introduced each boy, they bowed in turn. I ran to each and hugged them.

"My parent's might wonder where you came from, but I'm sure they'll adopt you! All of you," I smiled at them. Slightly smiled back and made a shocking statement, "Thank you for the offer, but I am going to find another home. I know a family that lived here long ago, when I was younger, I want to find them. I will keep in contact, I promise," His brown eyes sparkled and shone as he made his declaration. Wendy felt a warmth spread from her face to her neck, to her hands. Her first crush?

She smiled and got Slightly the phone book. He made his call, explaining things differently than they happened. He turned himself into an orphaned relative, therefore living once more with his real family. None of the other boys bothered, they loved Wendy and John and Michael too much. But they never realized until a little later, that Slightly chose _not_ to live there for the same reason they chose to. He loved Wendy too, but in a different way, for as they became closer friends, Wendy found a boy that wasn't cocky, stupid or dependant. And Slightly found a pretty girl with imagination and fun.

15 YEARS LATER

"Come Peter, you're going to be late for school again!" Wendy shouted to her 6 year old. He trundled down the stairs and sat in her lap as his father quickly spooned oatmeal into his mouth. Slightly smiled at his wife, she gave him a quick kiss before rushing their small son down to the kindergarten. She smiled as she saw a lamp in a store emblazoned with a picture of a small faerie. The faerie was wearing violet petals and flower stems on her legs. Wendy thought of her little friend with sadness, but then remembered who was waiting at home for her. She quickly stopped and bought the lamp before hurrying out of the London smog, into her home.


End file.
